A change in life
by devilcry666
Summary: Twin day is coming and Killua has a girlfriend, Hisoka has sudden love for Gon. What will happen to the 14 year old Gon's life


Hisoka was just sitting in his room as he normally did after a fight, he always found battles boring and ended up killing the opponent in his fights at heavens arena. Hisoka sat in his room as he watched Gon fight his opponent.

"Oh Gon, how wonderfully you have grown." Hisoka began to be turned on by Gon's battle.

Later after Gon's battle Gon met up with Killua,"Gon you were amazing out there, you really kicked some butt!"Killua complemented. Gon blushed ever so slightly. The two boys walked back to their rooms, at this time it was 11:47. Once they got to Killua's room they split up. Once Gon had gotten to his room he found a deck of cards with a note stuck to it. The note had a room number and a phone nimber written in it, when Gon flipped the deck of cards over the black joker was on top.

"Hisoka." Gon said aloud, once the people in the hallway heard the name they all bolted to their rooms.

Gon opened his room door and walked in. Gon took off his clothing and walked into the bathroom, he started the bath and once the tub was full he got in. He took a long bath before going to bed but well he was in the tub he turned on the television and the fight that was on was so ironic, it was hisoka against a big guy with big mucles and a big FAT mouth that only spout crap about how he would destroy Hisoka's record for wins, Gon began to laugh so hard that he began to tear up. While Gon watched the battle he began to become hard and he only realized this when his penis became sensitive to the hot water that was also the moment he got out and right as Gon got out he heard a splat sound and the sound of flesh tearing, his body heated up at the sound of the death that Hisoka had caused, _huh, my body is reacting to Hisoka and the death of that man that Hisoka killed, what's going on?_ Gon thought to himself. Once Gon his pajamas on, he went to bed.

The next morning Gon was woken up by a knock at his door, when he opened the door he was expecting to see Killua but the person he saw was not Killua. It was Hisoka. Gon tried to slam the door but Hisoka stopped the door, "That's rude of you to slam the door, or at least try to anyway." Hisoka smiled down at the fourteen year old who had a blush on his face.

"Oh, what is this?" Hisoka looked in surprise to the new face that he was seeing on Gon's little adorable face. Gon only blushed harder every second that Hisoka stared at. "Don't worry I only came to see if you had watched my little fight last night." Gon looked up in surprise and nodded. Hisoka had a questioning look on his face and asked, "Oh really, who was the winner?" Gon let go of the door and Hisoka opened the door again as Gon fell on his knees in laughter and began to tear up. "What is so funny?" Hisoka asked as Gon stood up again, Gon was now just below Hisoka"s chin, "What is fuuny is that you asked me who the winner was when it is nearly impossible to beat you, so of course you are the winner, Hisoka I have known you for four years and that is the funniest thing you have ever asked me this whole time!" Hisoka looked at Gon with a satisfied look, "Well that is the only thing I wanted to know, I will leave you alone now." Hisoka closed the door and walked away. Gon stood in front of his door and stared after Hisoka,_ I think I am in love with Hisoka but I don't know if that is even possiable he is my enemy, isn't he?_Gon began to wonder to himself.

After Gon got dressed he want to Killua's room, He knocked on the door this time cause the last time he came he almost got killed. KIllua answered the door but he realized that he was naked, "Oh Gon, ummm right now is not the greatest time, me and my girl are having some time together." Gon saw the naked girl on his bed and nooded, "Sorry didn't mean to bother you two, I will just go see you tomorrow." Killua had a look of surprise on his face when Gon said tomorrow. "Wait, this is not going to last all day!" Gon turned around and looked Killua straight in the eyes. "Killua spend the day with her, even friends need a day to be with their lovers." Gon ran down the hallway and to the elevator and went down to floor one and ran out of the building, after Gon arrived in town he had no idea of what to do. Gon ended up running around town shopping and no buying anything but then he remembered that tomorrow was twin day, so Gon went around town looking for clothing that was killua's but in his size so he could fit it but he had no luck but Gon came across a store at the end of his search, the clothing in the store looked nothing like Killua's but Hisoka's instead. Gon looked around found some green high heel boots, with orange heels, white shorts and they were really short with a green waist band, and a shirt with card trumps on it spades and clubs in front, hearts and diamonds on the back.

"Perfect, they all fit me perfectly." Gon said to himself as he walked out of the fitting room. Gon rushed back to Heavens arena after he bought the clothing. Gon skipped Killua's room and went straight to his room not even realizing that Hisoka and other floor masters were talking in the hallway in front of his room, Hisoka looked over to see Gon smiling happily and all the othe floor masters looked where Hisoka was looking and saw it too.

"Gon what are you smiling about, your smile is blindingly bright." HIsoka yelled down the hallway. Gon turned his head and smiled brighter and replied, "Oh I am just so happy about twin day, I already chose how I want to dress up as too." Hisoka frowned, "Oh really that is good for you, for twin day don't you look at the list of people and dress up like one of the people who aren't dressing up and the list says that Killua isn't dressing up, so you are dressing up like him."Gon's smile became less bright but he was still smiling. "Nope, I am dressing up as someone else, and if I did dress like Killua then it wouldn't be a surprise so I chose someone else, you will see tomorrow!" Gon open his room door and went in. The Floor masters were stunned by how relaxed Gon was around Hisoka and how they had such a casual talk. Hisoka walked away from the other floor masters and went back to his room.

-Chapter Two -

Gon got up early and got dressed in the clothing he had bought yesterday and he painted a red star on his right cheek and a blue tear left cheek. Gon could have woke-up at the same time he normally did but he got up early so he could practice waking around in the high heel boots and sun hadn't even come up yet. After a few hours Gon practiced other things too, like running and jumping from building to building and branch to branch, it was cold out when he left the arena to practice these things. Gon got back before sunrise.

Hisoka had gone to Gon's room to see if he was up but when he got there the door was unlocked and Hisoka knew Gon locked his door when he slept unlike Killua. So Hisoka decided to wait and see later when the pasted each other in the hallway. When Hisoka got back to his room he read the rules of twin day and the rules were

Only dress as a person on the chart

Don't dress as someone you haven't fought

You must buy clothing not borrow from them

Do not tell who you are dressing as

Do not dress as the staff

You must stay with the person you dress as the whole day from when the arena opens to when the person you dress as tells you to leave and it must be after the arena closes

"Well those are some weird rules, so Gon couldn't have dressed as Killua even if he wanted to, so who will he dress as?" Hisoka spoke to himself as he waited for the arena to open, _I know that no one will dress as me because they are all scared of me, the only people who are not scared of me a Gon and Illumi._ Hisoka sighed and put the sheet down, he looked at the clock, "10 minutes to go."

Gon went over to killua's door and knocked, "Can I come in Killua?""Yes!" Gon walked in and saw killua dressing his girlfriend as himself, his girlfriend saw Gon and her mouth opened wide as she saw who he was dressed up as, "Gon why would you dress up as him?!" Naruka said astonished by who he dressed up as, "Oh did Gon dress up as me, sorry Gon but as you can see Naruka is dressed up as me…." Killua finally turned around and saw how Gon was dresses, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DRESS AS HISOKA?!" Killua yelled. Gon looked him straight in the eyes and responded, "Because I knew that she would dress as you and Hisoka has never had any one dress as him so I thought that I would dress as him." He lied, Killua looked shocked, "You know the rules are that you must stay with the person you dress as from when the arena opens to when thy tell you to leave them after the arena closes, right?" Gon gave him thumbs up as he left Killua's room. Gon went back to his room and put on some gold bracelets, they looked like they were seven bracelets connected into one, and left for Hisoka's room. Once Gon got to Hisoka's room he waited to knock until the clock said seven-o-clock, once the clock struck seven he knocked. "Who is it?" Hisoka asked through the door, "It's me, Gon." Gon could hear Hisoka move alittle before he replied, "Come in Gon." Gon opened the door and walked into Hisoka's living room, Hisoka was looking at his cards and making a house of cards, "So what do you want…." HIsoka looked up from his cards to see Gon wearing an outfit similar to his own, Hisoka's frown turned into a smile, "What is this?" he asked with his playful tone, Gon blushed and answered his question, "Well I decided to be your twin, Hisoka." Hisoka's day had been turned right side up again by Gon's thoughts of him and his choice to dress up as Him. "Oh Gon, do you have any idea about how much this little action has turned me on, so tell me why did you dress as me and be truthful I can tell I you lie to me." Gon looked him in the eyes and smiled, "I can't tell you till the arena closes." Hisoka was now standing by Gon, "Oh really, well I guess I will have to wait till after the arena closes." Hisoka pouted a bit but smiled so did gon. Hisoka and Gon walked out of Hisoka's room and went down the hall. Hisoka took a turn down a hallway where the other floor masters were and they all had their twins but Gon was a little shy, Hisoka chuckled at Gon's shyness and continued walking down the hallway while Gon kept peeking around the corner at the other floor masters. "Hisoka, no one dress up as you again, man this is 6 months in a row, sad" one of the floor masters spoke but Hisoka just chuckled, "Whats funny?" a other floor master asked, Hisoka looked behind him and straight into Gon's eyes, "Well are you coming, I am going into the city to go shopping." He called out to Gon. The floor masters gasped in shock of his statement, then one of them spoke "No one is coming, was that a prank?" Hisoka didn't even look at the man he just kept staing at gon's eyes, finally after a bit Gon managed to get over his shyness and came out from behind the corner and that was when one of the floor masters yelled "HOLY SHIT, SOMEONE REALLY DRESSED AS HISOKA!" Gon just smiled on and Hisoka laughed. Hisoka and Gon got in the elevator and went into town, Hisoka and Gon didn't return till after dark. Hisoka and Gon walked into the arena right before it closed,_ Oh Gon how much I love you. You are so adorable I wish you would love me too._ Hisoka and Gon got in the elevator. "Hisoka would you like me to leave you be when we get to our floor?" Hisoka looked down at Gon who was looking at him through the corner of his eye, "Only if you want to, Gon." Hisoka sound as if he was about to cry. Gon turned and grabbed HIsoka's hand and surprised him. "I will tell you why I chose to dress up as you when we get to your room." The elevator door opened and Gon started to run and Hisoka tripped a little at Gon's sudden pull as he ran but once they got to Hisoka's room Gon stopped and let Hisoka unlock the door, then Gon shoved Hisoka in and locked the door. "Gon what are you doing?" Hisoka looked at Gon in amazement from his reckless actions. Gon turned around and pushed Hisoka against the wall, right before Gon kissed Hisoka he spoke, "Because I love you, Hisoka."Gon kissed Hisoka deep and hard, this caused a shock in Hisoka but Hisoka quickly came back to his scenes and grabed Gon's face and kissed him harder, Gon leaned into Hisoka's kiss. Hisoka broke the kiss and looked at Gon as he caught his breath, "So you love me?" Gon looked up at him and smiled, "So the kiss didn't tell you I love you or the fact that I said it to you before I kissed you." Gon said jokingly but Hisoka looked sad, "Gon you should not love me, you will turn into the same being I am and you will have to leave your friend because he will hate or fear you just he does me, I don't want to put you through that and I love you so that is why I don't want to put you through that." Gon looked at him with strong determined eyes. "Hisoka, me and Killua are going to part and very soon, he has a girlfriend that I heard him perposing to on our way here, and all I want is for you to corrupt me and make me as evilas you are, I have taken life before too, that is my resolve and if I can't have it I will fight for it." Gon smirked at Hisoka. Gon looked down in surprise to see Hisoka's growing erection then he looked up to see Hisoka's evil smile, "If that is your resolve then you better be ready for me to show you how corrupted I really am and for new things I will teach you that will allow you to kill people easly." Gon looked up at Hisoka with a smirk of his own, "Oh I am so ready."

Hisoka and Gon went into Hisoka's room with the resolve to corrupt Gon completely and turn him into a creature like Hisoka.

"Oh, where will I start?"Hisoka said teasingly as removed Gon's clothing well Gon removed Hisoka's clothing. Hisoka's cold hands began to explore Gon's warm pale tan body. "Frist we have to get rid of this warmth." Hisoka began to feed the cold of night into Gon's body and soul as he explored Gon. "Hmm what is this you dick seems to have grown." Hisoka played with Gon's dick, Hisoka licked Gon's dick and began to suck on it.

"AHhhh…Ha ha ha…ahh." Gon moaned as Hisoka gave him a blowjob. Hisoka looked up at Gon to see what face he was making and when he saw Gon's face his own cock grew in length. Hisoka stopped sucking Gon's cock and put a finger into Gon's opening, Gon's body jolted from the sudden shock of pain and when he looked at Hisoka's face it told him to bare the pain and not to cry and Gon did just that but the pain soon became pleasure and Gon began to moan louder as Hisoka added a second finger.

"Gon I hope you are ready for me." Hisoka wiped out his cock that was covered in pre-cum. Gon sat up and got on all fours and began to suck Hisoka's hard cock. Hisoka grabbed Gon's head and made Gon deep-throut him. After sucking each other Hisoka grabbed Gon's left leg and put it on his right shoulder. "I am going to enter you, Ok." HIsoka push his member into Gon. Even though it was painful Gon made sure not to cry but for some reason it wasn't that painful. Hisoka began to move and he thrusted at a violent speed and strength but all Gon did was moan from the pleasure, showing Hisoka that Gon was beginning to be corrupted and Hisoka smiled at this thought.

Outside Hisoka's Killua was standing there in shock of what he was hearing Hisoka do to Gon it was so loud that you could hear it in the hallway. "Hisoka… more!" Killua heard Gon moan, Killua turned away from the door and walked down the dark hallway into the night knowing that he and Gon would never see each other the same way and possiable never see each other as friends ever again and most likely as enemies.

Hisoka had just gotten out of the shower and walked into his bedroom where Gon sat there looking at the clothing he had bought for twin day. "What is it Gon?" Gon turned around and looked at Hisoka and smiled. "I know know why you wear this type of clothing it is comfortable, flexible, and durable, so it's perfect for any situation." Hisoka plopped down on the bed and Gon followed suit and plopped down on the bed also. Gon and Hisoka fell asleep. The next morning Hisoka took Gon shopping for clothing much like his own and they bought everything that fit Gon that he liked. When they got back to the arena they split up Hisoka had a fight and Gon went to his room to put all his new clothing away. Before Gon put all the clothing away he chose out a pair of high heel boots, a card trump shirt, and some purple shorts, then he walked out into the hallway and saw Killua and his to be wife Naruka.

"Hello Gon."Naruka gave wery smile. Gon smiled back with a creepy smile that gave Naruka the chills straight down to her soul, "Hello Naruka, Killua." Killua shivered from Gon's new tone and smile, it was as if Gon had completely changed overnight into a beast that took joy in watching his prey become juicy and ripe before crushing its heart, body, and soul. "So we aren't friends anymore and now we are enemies, you are in love with Hisoka, and now you are like him too." Gon smiled even creepier. "Oh Killua you were always so smart, I can't wait for the day I crush you." Killua jolted from Gon's sight of him, and he made the worst mistake in his life when he looked up from the ground,it was a sight that scared him and made him completely fear Gon more than his family and more than Hisoka, it was the sight of Gon licking him lips thinking about killing him. Killua grabbed Naruka's hand and ran the opposite direction and he got them into an elevator and got them out of Heavens Arena as quickly as possible. Killua called Lerio and Kurapika and told them never to trust Gon again.

-3 years later-

After Hisoka's battle Gon's was next. Hisoka had bought a ticket to see the battle. When Gon was finally getting really bored of how bad this person was at fighting and was starting to think that this man only got there by luck a card stuck into the ground beside, he bent down and picked up the card and dogged the man's attack by doing so. He saw it said KILL HIM in bold lettering. Gon chucked and broke out into full out laughter. "What's so funny?!" The man asked. Gon Looked up and said with a smile on his face, "This card says kill him on it and that was what I was going to do once you started to bore me, in which you are doing a good job at the moment." Gon rushed forward and slit the man's throat with the card. The crowed was quite but grew into a loud cheer. Gon walked out the platform as the announcer announced Gon's first kill. Hisoka met Gon in the hallway. "Gon, I have been contacted by the phantom troop and we are meeting in York New city do you want to come with me?" Gon looked up and nodded "yes I want to come with you if I get offered to join again I won't refuse this time." Hisoka smiled at his corrupted Gon, "Then it is settled then we leave tonight." "Ok!" Gon replied. Hisoka and Gon only got things to help them kill people, Hisoka got cards and Gon took nothing scenes the day he changed into the, what people say he is, mad forest child Gon has improved his nen a lot he even beat Hisoka when he wasn't holding back, his en stretched a wopping 70 miles and his nen abilities were formed to help him kill people and he could use bungee gum, it took him three months to learn. Hisoka and Gon took an air ship to York New city. When they arrived they went straight to the Phantom Troops hide out.

Hisoka walked in and was treated with rude remarks, "What the hell Hisoka why are you always last to arrive?" Hisoka chuckled. I stayed behind a piller like Hisoka told me cause they might not like it if I came in with him but Chrollo noticed me the second Hisoka walk out from behind the piller, "So who is hiding behind the piller?" Chrollo spoke and when he did the rest became alert of my being there, Hisoka sighed. "You all can chill out it's not like he is going to kill you unless you try to kill him, Gon you can come out now, come here." I walked out from behind the piller and walked straight up to Hisoka. "Oh, it's you the boy from 5 years back. You guys know the one with the silver head!" Machi nodded and Gon smiled back at her, "Hey, you want to join us, though I already know your answer will be no."Naobuga asked. Gon smiled at him, "Sure." Naobuga looked surprised. "Wait did you say yes?" "Yes, if you guys don't want me that is fine to, I guess." Naobuga turned around fell on his knees and begged Chrollo to let me join, "I will let him join only if he can beat one of the spiders, but he can't kill them and they can't kill him, Hisoka you get to choose who he fights." Hisoka scanned the room and spoke, "Feitan." Naobuga turned around and looked at Hisoka, "Are you insane, Feitan will accidentally kill him?!" Hisoka's eyes became sharp, "I chose the one that would put up the most fight against him."

Gon and Fetin fought but in the end Gon won and Feitan lost. Chrollo and the rest of the troop looked at Gon in amazement. "Feitan did you go easy on him?" Feitian turned and was beaten to a pulp but managed to speak, "No I even used my sun rise against him I ended up going all out on him and he didn't even break a sweat!" They all turn in shock except Hisoka, he just looked amused.

On this job Gon met Kurapika, Naruka, Killua, Lerio, and Ging. When they met Gon was in the middle of killing Killua's father and grandfather. Once killua saw this he went crazy and attacked Gon, Gon laughed at Killua's anger. Kurapika tried to chain Gon but his chains broke easily under Gon's strength. Everyone, even Ging, tried to stop Gon but Gon killed Lerio and Kurapika, "I will let you three live because you all have so much more potential and I don't want to rid you of it till you have hit your peeks but these two they… they had no more potential because they were never going to move forward only holding onto past problems, so sad." All three of the people ran away for their lives and Gon got away with it all because he was a hunter.


End file.
